A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 53
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 52

Kevin: *surprised hasn't seen Joe show his emotions since Demi died, a year ago, walks over to him and rubs his shoulder* Joe, do you love her?  
Joe: *looks up with tears in his eyes and sniffles* With all my heart.  
Kevin: Then let her be, and if she really loves you, she'll come back, just give it time.  
Joe: *sighs and looks down* I hope you're right.

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 53

Miley: *walking around the loft with Zac* Zac, I love it! I can't believe you got such a nice place in such little time! *squeals*

Zac: *chuckles* Miley, calm down. It's just a loft.

Miley: A nice, big, fancy loft, that now my big brother owns. *smiles and hugs his side*

Zac: *smiles, his phone vibrates and checks his phone, its a text...from Joe*

Joe: Hey man :)

Zac: Hey

Joe: U with Miley?

Zac: Mmmm, yeah....y?

Joe: Bcuz Mandy, Kevin, Nick, and me, have a surprise 4 her waiting Mandy's house.

Zac: ....Wat is it?

Joe: Dont tell her or let kno, but it's a surprise baby shower :)

Zac: Gr8, but isnt she gonna b mad u wen she sees you there?

Joe: Maybe, I was hoping if she would forgive me and jus come back to me

Zac: Fine...wen do u want me 2 take her?

Joe: Its 2 now, so around 6ish, it'll gimme and everyone else enough time to set up.

Zac: Fine, dont blow this Joe.

Joe: I wont, see you soon :)

Zac: *sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket*

Miley: *looks at him* Who was that?

Zac: *looks at her and fake smiles* No one important.

Miley: *looks at him weird* Okay....

Zac: So let's get going, we have to start packing. *puts his arm around her*

Miley: *smiles a little* Okay.

MEANWHILE....

Joe: *puts his phone down* Alright, Zac's in. He's gonna keep Miley busy while we set up here.

Mandy: *looks at Joe* Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean after everything you guys told me, it's hard to believe that she'll take you back so quickly. She even called the baby, HER baby.

Joe: *puts his hands on her shoulders* Mandy, trust me on this, okay?

Mandy: *sighs* Fine.

Joe: *puts his hands down* Alright guys, let's get to work. *they all start decorating and setting everything up*

TWO HOURS LATER...

Miley: *finishes packing all her things* Zac, I'm done. Now can we please bring this stuff back to the loft now?

Zac: *sighs* Yes Miley.

Miley: Finally. *bends over to grab the box*

Zac: *stops her* WOAH! What do you think you're doing?! You can't just bend over, it could harm the baby!

Miley: Sorry, okay, I forget, jeez, calm your nips.

Zac: *looks at her* Miley Ray....

Miley: *sighs* Fine, I'm sorry, can we just go now?

Zac: Fine, lets go. *grabs all their things and puts in the moving truck and brings everything inside the loft* Okay, since we're here, we might as well-

Miley: *cuts him off* Zac, I want to go home.

Zac: *confused* But you are-

Miley: *shakes her head* No, I wanna show you my home, the one I grew up in and lived in with my parents. That home.

Zac: *looks at her* Miley, we don't have to. I mean I know that holds a lot of memories for you, some bad, but it's okay.

Miley: No Zac, I wanna. Please. *looks him in the eyes*

Zac: *sighs* Fine. *grabs his keys and she directs him to the house, finally arrives and steps out* Miley....this is your house?

Miley: *takes a deep breath* Yeah. *starts walking inside, sees its all dusty and empty, cobwebs everywhere*

Zac: *walks up behind her* Wow, this is, mmm, something.

Miley: *looking around* Trust me, it probably looked a lot better than this when I lived here.

Zac: *looks at her, her back facing him* And why do you say probably?

Miley: *turns around with tears in her eyes* Because when I lived here, I was blind. I was blind since I was thirteen, I got shot, and I lost my sight. It wasn't until 6 months ago when Joe got me a beautiful birthday present that I was able to see again. *smiles to herself*

Zac: And why is that?

Miley: His present was eye surgery, to help me regain my sight, and it worked.

Zac: *smiles* That's sweet of him.

Miley: *sniffles and smiles* Yeah, part of the reason why I fell in love with him.

Zac: And do you still love him?

Miley: Yes. Of course I do, he's the father of my baby, and I'll always love him.

Zac: Then why are you holding yourself back?

Miley: Idunno, I don't wanna get hurt again.

Zac: Miley, Joe's talked to me, it breaks his heart not being with you, and I know you feel even worse without him by your side. I'm not saying you should get back with him, just do what you feel is right in your heart.

Miley: *smiles a little* Okay, thanks Zac. I think I need to see Joe now.

Zac: Of course, let's- *looks at his watch, it saids 5:45* go to Mandy's instead. I know you haven't seen her in awhile.

Miley: Mmm, I saw her yesterday Zac, remember?

Zac: Yeah, but I haven't been to her place yet. I mean I want to get to know your friends better and this neighborhood.

Miley: *sighs* Fine, let's go. *let's Zac walk out first, then walks, closes the door, and takes one last look before going into the car with Zac* Okay, just go...*tells him where to go, gets there at 6 and gets out*

Zac: *gets out and walks up with Miley, knocks on the door and opens it, smiles*

Kevin, Nick, Joe, Mandy: SURPRISE!

Miley: *stands there, shocked*


End file.
